


Giving

by DivinusQualia



Series: Needing [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Mild S&M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinusQualia/pseuds/DivinusQualia





	Giving

I know everything.

My 'Emperor Eye' allows me to know an opponents every move. Or a lovers. Shintarou is no different during our private encounters from our public meetings, he is simple and intelligent and desperate for approval. It starts with his eyes, they narrow and there's a darker shade of green around his iris as he focuses on gaining praise, then his body physically makes it self smaller, almost impossible to notice, to make me feel more dominant, and his heart rate increases, and his palms sweat and I've only been looking at him for 5 seconds. I allow him to take me, take me out, take me down, take me, and he still waits for more. I have no more to give.

I am incorrect. No one has to know but I am incorrect, just this once. I am lazily, quietly, panting on his chest after our tryst, when he shifts under me. He's impatient. I pin him with my heterochromatic gaze.  
"Shintarou, please stop shifting. I am trying to relax." His usually stoic face is blushing.  
"Seiju, do you-I want to-can we..." I half glare at him, I have chosen him because he is the closest to my levels of perfection but all he is right now is irritating. My golden eye flashes over his body. He could go again.  
"Shintarou, do you wish to go again?" He nods silently and I nod my approval. It's not the first time we have gone one more than once.

I have exposed myself to him again and he has his long, slender, magic fingers inside me, scissoring me open, his mouth latched onto my inner thigh and sucking his mark into my pale skin. I repress my moans, this is for Shintarou, I must be able to hear him, I must know he is being fulfilled. He covers my aching cock with his warm, wet mouth and I arch into the moist heat. I can still see his hand snake over and grasp a tie hanging neatly from his chair. I shift under him and stare plainly at the tie. Shintarou feels my disinterest and looks up to me. He looks at the tie.  
"Seiju-"  
"No."  
"Sei-"  
"No."  
He looks at me for a moment, his hand now still inside me and I can feel an imagined draft. His eyes are hooded with lust and need and please but I have given him everything. Everything! But not everything. I look at the tie again and sigh with a tiny nod. As soon as I have given my reluctant agreement, Shintarou is holding me down, using his superior size against me, he ties the tie over my eyes, wrapping it twice around my smaller head. I hear his bed creak as he leaves me there, blindfolded and completely trusting. I want to scream at him, I want to demand he release me, I want him to see how much i'm giving.

The bed creaks with his return and I can feel the scratch of rope against my wrists. I open my mouth to complain but he hushes me with a brief kiss. I am bound and blind in his bed and I can hear the bed squeak again, but quieter. He isn't gone, he's just leaned back to admire me. I wish I could see his eyes, his toned body, hi messy hair. I want to see him realize I'm giving him everything. Everything for real this time. I don't expect the touch, which is the goal of this experiment I've assumed, and I jump slightly as his breath ghosts over my hard cock. His hand pumps me slowly, languidly, and he takes just the tip into his mouth.  
"You have no idea," He sucks. "How long," He licks. "I've wanted you," He bobs. "Tied up," He sinks all the way down. "In my bed." He sucks. And this continues until it's almost painful for him to touch me as he refuses to allow me any release. He suddenly pulls away and he flips me over, forcing my cock to roughly drag against the sheets. I swallow my moans. He takes me then, hard, from behind. I know Shintarou, it was hard to watch and not receive any relief while teasing me. He thrusts deep and slow, then hard and fast and the tie loosens and falls from my eyes. He roughly pulls my head to the side so he can kiss me as he climaxes. 

I keep my eyes open, I want to see how much I've given him.


End file.
